Atsuko Tanaka
|Sexo = |Nacionalidad = Japonesa |Especialidad = Seiyuu, dobladora |Personaje = Mary Sera |Fecha Nacimiento = 14 de noviembre 1962 |Lugar Nacimiento = Maebashi, Prefectura de Gunma, Japón}}Atsuko Tanaka es una seiyuu japonesa de Maebashi, Gunma. En el anime Detective Conan interpreta a Mary Sera dándole voz, y también le dio voz a Akiko Kinoshita, la víctima en el episodio 94, "El caso de asesinato de la leyenda de la mujer de nieve". Actualmente está asociada a "Mouse Promotion" (mausu puromooshon en romaji). Lleva treinta y cuatro años trabajando, desde 1980. Carrera Su debut profesional fue un trabajo como reportera de noticias. Antes de eso, en la universidad, participaba en actividades teatrales y danza. Estando en la academia de danza, empezó a estar interesada en ser actriz de voz. Entre sus trabajos más importantes, dio voz a Lara Croft en videojuegos de Tomb Raider, también en el doblaje japonés de la conocida serie "Friends" y la película "Ghost in the Shell", además de también dar voz a Leela en la serie "Futurama". Ha participado algunas veces en el animé "Lupin III", el cual apareció en especiales junto con Detective Conan. Roles Interpretados Anime *Valeria Vertone (Angel Links; Outlaw Star) *Echidna Parass (Black Cat) *Slan (Berserk) *Lucretia Zola (Campione!) *Akiko Kinoshita, niña desconocida (Detective Conan) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost In The Shell) *Wilmit Zenam (Gundam Reconguista in G) *Lisa Lisa (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Yuri Nikaidou (The World God Only Knows) *Yuca Meilasch (Mobile Suit Victory Gundam) *Konan (Naruto Shippuden) *Aloe (Pókemon: Best Wishes!) *Claudette (Queen's Blade) *Sumire Karino (Special A) *Puru (Super Doll Licca-chan) *Viletta Vadim (Super Robot Wars Original Generation) *Naoko Takakura (Tari Tari) *Claire (Trigun) *Eva Durix (Virtua Fighter) *Jaguara (Wolf's rain) OVAs *Caster, Neco-Arc Destiny (Carnival Phantasm) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost In The Shell) *Saki Sawanoguchi (Magic User's Club) *Viletta Vadim (Super Robot Wars Original Generation) Películas *Bayonetta (Bayonetta: Bloody Fate) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost In The Shell) *Konan (Naruto) *Nina Williams (Tekken: Blood Vengeance) Videojuegos *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Chun-Li (Capcom Fighting Jam, Namco x Capcom, Street Fighter III) *Rosso the Crimson (Final Fantasy VII) *Argenta (Dragon's Nest) *Amazon (Dragon's Crown) *Tokikaze (FIST) *Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex) *Lisa Lisa (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle) *Hibana (Kunoichi) *Kaine (Nier) *Lisa (Night Trap) *Viletta Vadim (Super Robot Wars series) *Mathias (Tales of Innocence) *Tess (The Last of Us) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Emma (The Last Remnant) *Zoya (Trine 2) Personajes Doblados Películas live-action Nicole Kidman *Tracy Safian (Malice) *Dr. Chase Meridian (Batman Forever) *Isabel Archer (The Portrait of a Lady) *Faunia Farley (The Human Stain) *Diane Arbus (Fur) *Charlotte Bless (The Paperboy) *Evelyn Stoker (Stoker) Monica Bellucci *Francesca (La riffa) *Giulia (L'ultimo Capodanno) *Chantal Hearst (Under Suspicion) *Alessia (Remember Me, My love) *Daniela (How Much do you Love me?) Rachel Weisz *Greta (Sunshine) *Tania Chernova (Enemy at the Gates) *Marlee (Runaway Jury) Lisa Kudrow *Laura MacNamara (Analyze This) *Ava (Dr. Dolittle 2) *Denise Hennessey (P.S. I Love You) *Louis Scudder (Hotel For Dogs) Otros *Lacy (The Expendables, The Expendables 2) *Lily Potter (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - parte 2) Televisión Live-action *Phoebe Buffay (Friends) *Ursula Buffay (Mad About You) *Lucretia (Spartacus series) *Lilly Rush (Cold Case) Películas animadas *Angélique (Rango) *Dolly (Toy Story 3) *Hova (The Ant Bully) Categoría:Seiyu